icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IPromise Not to Tell
iPromise Not to Tell is the twelfth episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot After Carly gets a B+ on her history paper because her teacher, Mr. Devlin, doesn't like "3-hole punched" paper, Carly is distraught because now she won't get straight A's on her report card. After overhearing Principal Franklin's username and password to the school's network, Sam hacks in and changes Carly's history paper grade to an A+ (which gives Carly straight A's for the semester as she deserves). Sam also changes two of her own grades and one of Freddie's grades (to avoid paying him $40 she owed him). Before she tells Carly about what she's done, Sam makes Carly 'ankle swear' not to tell anyone. Carly is horrified that Sam has changed her grade, but refuses to break her promise to Sam. Carly does tell Freddie and makes him promise not to tell by pinning him to the ground and holding him down. Freddie (with Carly's help) hacks into the schools computer network with his laptop and tries to change all the grades back and Instead change the cafeteria menu to something that would be 'yummy' to eat but before they could catch up on what they really had to do, the Computer Security Agency (CSA) bursts into Carly's apartment and catches them hacking. The guilt eventually gets to Carly and she confesses to Spencer and then to Principal Franklin. Freddie also tries to take the blame. Sam, feeling bad that she hurt her friends, shows up at Principal Franklin's office and confesses that she was actually the guilty party. Freddie and Carly are not punished, but Sam receives multiple detentions. As soon as Principal Franklin leaves the room, Sam gets right on his computer and tries to reduce her number of detentions, but Carly pulls her away by the hair before she can make the changes. Trivia *In a blooper seen in iBloop, Miranda Cosgrove fools around and eats one of the cereal pieces from Jennette McCurdy's bowl. *Principal Franklin's username, BigTeddy, and password, Corncake21, are revealed in this episode. *In this episode, Carly pins Freddie down twice, easily. There is a reference to this in iThink They Kissed, where she tries to pin him down again but Freddie easily reverses the pin, prompting Carly ask why he's so strong. *This episode reveals that Sam's last name is Puckett (it was shown on the computer when Sam was altering her detention). *This is the first episode to air in 2008. *The B on Carly's report is never clearly shown, though it is seen for a brief moment when Mr. Devlin hands it to her. Goofs *Carly reads that she has to say "RAMPU" to turn on the lamp. But Japanese has its own letters, so it would be impossible for her to read it, unless there are English letters in the instructions to show how the words are pronounced. Also, the "R" letter in Japan is pronounced as an "L," so it is pronounced "LAM-PU (ランプ)." *As Freddie enters while Spencer and Carly are talking to the lamp, it can be seen that the chain is missing from the chain lock on the front door. *When Sam told the truth about changing Carly's grades, Principal Franklin gave her detention. In reality, she would be arrested for it. Though it is likely he went easy on her, because in iOwe You, Sam said that he goes easier on her when Carly is around. *Spencer assembles the Japanese lamp in this episode, but it was seen long before that in iPilot - it is therefore likely that Spencer is installing a new fitting in an old lamp. *When Carly comes downstairs to confess to Spencer about changing her grades, she turns in both directions and it is clear she has no letter A stuck to her butt. After that she did not sit down, go anywhere near Spencer's A sculpture or even touch anything until she leans over the back of the couch, so there is no way she could have gotten the A on her butt. *In this episode Carly gives away their microwave oven to Principal Franklin. However in subsequent episodes what appears to be the same oven is back in the Shays' kitchen. This means either (a) Spencer and/or Carly scoured all the stores in Seattle to purchase a new oven which is the identical make, model and color as their old one, which seems improbable, (b) a member of the crew simply put the same oven back where it was before, or © Principal Franklin decided to give back the microwave oven before the next episode. *In this episode (also in "iThink They Kissed") Spencer brings out a "banjo" - but the instrument has six strings, so technically the instrument is a banjo guitar, not a banjo proper. In "iSell Penny Tees" he has a proper 5-string banjo. Quotes Spencer: Lamp. Lamp. Lamp! Carly: I think it knows it's a lamp. Spencer: No, I want it to turn on...Lamp! Carly: Let me see the instructions. Spencer: Good luck, they're in Japanese! Carly: On. Well, did you try saying lamp in Japanese? Spencer: I did not! What's the Japanese word for lamp? Carly: It looks like...Rampu. Spencer: Rampu. Rampu. RAMPU!!!!!!!!!! turns on Spencer: It worked! Carly: Yeah, you just gotta say it like a really angry Japanese man! sits down next to Spencer and they take turns screaming at the lamp Carly & Spencer: RAMPU! RAMPU! so on walks in and stares at them for a moment, then walks back out slowly Carly: Then just let me reprint for you on paper that's completely hole-free! Mr. Devlin: Reports can only be submitted once. Silly little truffle. Sam: Tell you what. On the next iCarly, we tell everyone to go egg Mr. Devlin's house! Carly: Nah, he'd probably like it, 'cause eggs don't have three holes! Freddie: Mr. Devlin is, like, the strictest teacher in school. Spencer: Yeah I know...he used to be the lunch monitor. He gave me detention. Freddie: What for? Spencer: Playing with my fruit. Carly pinned him down Freddie: Oh, and for the record, the only reason you pinned me down was 'cause I wasn't ready. Carly: Are you ready now? Freddie: Yeah, why you-- tackles him and pins him down easily Freddie: Can we please not tell anyone about this? smiles contentedly Principal Franklin: Good morning, Sam. Sam: Mornin', Ted. Principal Franklin: Sam... Sam: cheerful Good morning Principal Franklin! Principal Franklin: That's better. Now, what trouble have gotten in over the past week? Sam: Uh let's see, I got yelled at by Ms. Briggs for getting an F on a quiz. Principal Franklin: Why did you fail the quiz...? Sam: I didn't know the answers... Principal Franklin: Right. Next? Sam: Uhhh, OH! I got kicked out of the cafeteria for slapping Gibby with a piece of pizza... Principle Franklin: Why did you slap Gibby with a piece of pizza? Sam: I found it on the floor; I wasn't gonna eat it! Principal Franklin: Sam, just sit quietly and try not to break anything. Sam: No promises. Mr. Wimley: Please complete exercises 7 and 9. Carly: What about number 8? Mr. Wimley: whining I'm in charge! Security Officer: We need to speak to a legal parent or guardian. Carly: Spencer! Spencer: the bathroom I AM IN THE BATHTUB! Freddie: the security officers Are we under arrest? Carly: Are you going to take us to juvie? Freddie: crying ''I don't want to go to juvie! '''Carly': They're gonna take us to juvie! Carly and Freddie: cries Spencer: Hobos can't afford cable! Related iCarly.com blog posts Sam's blog: Things I've Changed in the School's Computer System Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 112 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes Category:images